Love Goes Beyond Death
by Mina Gina Beena
Summary: New chapter up! Summary (Long)inside, sequel to 'Dracula' the book. Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Love Goes Beyond Death  
  
By: Mina Gina Beena  
  
LONG Summary (sorry, I'm a bit overwhelmed): Bram Stoker's version of Dracula, the sequel. Based on the same characters' later generation (a.k.a. the kids of the kids of the kids of the kids of mina and them). Years after the conquer of Dracula, a young woman finds her way into castle Dracula, preparing to sell it. While there, she discovers a room that has no lock, yet is-how you would say- stuck. She finally opens it (she swore to the Lord!...uh-oh). When she goes in, she finds a coffin. Blah, blah, blah. Finds D's body, takes stake out of the corpse' heart in disgust, wakes up Dracula from his "nap", and gets killed, becoming D's new 1st wife. So D's pissed 'cause he was up in heaven, but all of his earlier hellish rage returns moments after he awakens from the dead. So he's pissed anyways, 'cause Mina never found him in heaven, and he found out that Elizabetta's soul is still searching for him through others on earth. So he goes back to his old ways, and comes across a teenager- a niece of victim numero uno. A dead wringer for Elizabetta gone young. So he gets even younger (and hotter) by offing a few of her friends. By the way, it's they're back in England. She's mad 'cause her b.f.'s at war during, and her parents STILL don't want her to marry him. So D kills her parents, but before he does, they have the chance to call up an old friend for help. Van Helsing never reproduced, but in the past, he created a time machine, which proved useless until a few of his younger friends call him up. He gets went to work rounding up the gang. So all of Moira's friends have theories about this dude, and decide he's a vampire, so they attempt to kill him...Big no- no. Moira's friends start to go "missing", and Moira's bf escapes war, to find he is up against an ancient-looking warlord. uh-oh. he escapes, but moira doesnt know who she loves. D makes the desicion for her, or rather, her friends do...what will moira do? Will the shadow that's been hiding behind reflection devour her? Save her? And what about these odd figures of her imagination, who seem to be following Dracula. Are they like him? Is Moira missing something?  
  
D: do i look like a 1000 year-old cross-dresser? i didnt think so (bram Stoker's a girl disguised like a guy, check your homework).  
  
A/N: i am SO sorry I havent updated in so long, you see, I'm pretty busy with this play I wrote, I have to get everything ready to have it acted out. Isn't life odd? I also have a site on fictionpress. I'd tell you what it is, but there's someone I know who reads all of my writing, and for once, I'd like a break. But just ask Marpessa, and she'll tell you...I think, or Klime. Zoeluver has a new fic on here, she's a newbie, and doing alright with her harry potter fic. I like her castle of the count story, giggle Seeing how I've read the book, I'm one of the few who understand what she's talking about. Also, we had some big flames when we went to Shogun, the guy was attempting to impress us by catching fire to onions (and it worked!). So, basically, I've had enough flames to last me a year, plus I meditate and do seyonces with candles....ok, TMI. Also, another reason for me not to have updated in awhile: I found out that one of my guy- friends that no one else knows (sorta), that I really liked like that, is gay. So, I'm still a little shaken up by that. All of you who THINK you know who, well, I'm not sure whether or not youre right. I normally wouldnt have told ya'll that bit of T.M.I., but I'm a freak, so it works! Well, enjoy my Dracula fic! See ya soon!  
  
Love Goes Beyond Death  
  
Chapter One: A Large Investment  
  
Patricia Glorm had just sat down at her desk with a cup of coffee. "Joyce, have you got the file on that place in Transylvania, yet?" A young woman with mouse-ish hair, and large, round spectacles ran into the cubicle.  
  
"Y-yes, Ms. Glorm. I-it's r-right here." Joyce handed Pat the file with a quivering hand. Poor girl, thought Pat, always something scaring her. Joyce stared oddly at Pat, then left. Pat opened the blue folder and took out a piece of paper. She picked up her cup of coffee and took a sip as her eyes scanned through the information. She sat her coffee down, and took off her spectacles as she stared at something on the page.  
  
All of a sudden, Pat's eyes went wide, and she spat out her coffee. Standing up, she grabbed her coat off of her desk and zoomed out of her "office".  
  
"Is everything alright, Ms. Glorm?" asked the receptionist at the fromt desk.  
  
"Yes, Meryl. I have to leave for a case, though. I'll be back soon."  
  
"How much is it selling for?"  
  
"In your native tongue, 40 mil," responded Pat, as she flung out the front door.  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(   
  
Patricia sat in her seat onboard her company's private jet. The scenery outside was beautiful. Everything was miniature, like items from a dollhouse.  
  
"Attention passengers, we will be landing in just a moment, please stay in your seats with you're seatbelt buckled," said a flight attendant. The woman went and had a seat herself, buckling in. Patricia made sure her beltbuckle was in place. She stared out the window. There, she saw the largest landform she had ever seen in her life, the one where she would soon be arriving: Castle Dracula.  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(   
  
"Damn, this place is huge," said Patricia, as she stared up at thelarge building before her. Her red hair was back in a bun, and she had on a white blouse tucked into baige pants. In her hand was a notepad and pencil. Leaves crunching beneath her feet, she opened the doors with a rather large key.  
  
Patricia went into every room and took notes. Everything was covered in dust, but was beautiful all the same. She brushed her fingers against empty bottles of perfume. These haven't been around for centuries, she told herself. She looked around, and apparently, neither has a maid.  
  
"Roman wood in library, nice shade of cherry..." she muttered to herself. She walked back out into the main hall. Turning around, she decided to go to the old church. Stepping inside, she saw that many wooden crates had been placed throughout the room. Like all the other rooms, everything was covered in dust. She went over to a wall and leaned against it, scribbling down facts in a ferocious manner.  
  
Suddenly, the wall behind her swiveled, taking her into a hidden room.  
  
"Secret passages, that'll be something for the kids," said Pat. Broadening her shoulders, she walked into the tunnel, seeing as how the door behind her was "locked". At the end of a tunnel was a large door with an inscription above it, that was hidden behind the intriguing designs on the surface.  
  
"Wow," said Pat, brushing her fingers against the intricate designs. "A door full of stories." And it was. The door showed pictures of men with weapons, women dancing on a cloud, a woman falling into the arms of a half- man, half-beast. "That's one story that parents won't be telling their chilren."  
  
Putting her pencil in her mouth, and her notepad under her arm, she willed the door to open. Although it had no apparent locks, the door would not budge.  
  
"Come on, you damn thing. Open UP!" Pat fell into the room as the door gave way. Wind rustled into the small room like whispers. Pat straightened herself and picked up her fallen notebook and pencil. Looking around the room, she noticed that in the center of the room was a large box, that seemed to have been made of stone. Unlike everything else in the castle, this one item had collected no dirt or dust. She walked over to it cautiously and noticed that it also had an inscription on it, like the door.  
  
"FILIA ETERNA, what does that mean? I've heard it somewhere before. Oh ya! Latin class. Let's see...Filia...Love! Ok, Love...Eterna....Eterna...hmm...." Another wind rustled through the room. "Eternal! Love Eternal. Aww, must be a vow to whatever or whoever's in this." Curiosity got the better of her, and Pat lifted aside the heavy slate to reveal...  
  
"Dust!?! All of that shit about love, and I find a pile of soot!?! Thi is bullcrap, and what the hell is that? A stake!?! Who the hell would put a stake through a pile of ashes!?!" Pat mistakenly removed the bar of wood from the pile of remains.  
  
A cold breeze rushed into the room. Pat covered her hair and looked to see where it was coming from. Funny, she thought, there aren't any windows in here. Suddenly, the wind roared towards the pile of ashes in the center of the room, (A/N: -in the tomb, and swept it up like a broom, j/k) collecting them in its cold embrace.  
  
"They're gonna have to find someone else to sell this house, 'cause this is getting freaky," said Pat. She ran to the door to open it, but it wouldn't budge. She turned in fright as the howling stopped. Slowly, she loosened her grip on the door, and walked cautiously towards the open tomb in the center of the room (A/:N: Darn the rhyming world). Every footstep she took opposed her racing heart.  
  
Denying her natural instincts, Pat walked in front of the tomb, and looked inside. She covered her mouth in horror as she jumped away from the tomb. In the grave, a man lay, the exact definition of "silent as death". His eyes opened wide, and he scanned his surroundings with a frown. He sat up. For the first time, he noticed Pat.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked slowly. Pat was shocked at the words, flooded heavily with a Transylvanian accent as they were. Somehow, she managed to find her voice.  
  
"C-Castle D-D-Dracula," sid Pat in fright, "w-who are you?"  
  
"I am he,that of which you speak of."  
  
Pat regained her courage, furiously and incredulously saying, "No, that's impossible. He's dead- he's gone. This place is being sold, and it's being sold by me! Do you think me to be such a fool? Who are you? Where did you come from? I demand to know!" The man took a moment to reconsider her words.  
  
"Very well. I am Count Dracula, condemned to life after death in a living hell for over a thousand years. I fell in the midst of a recreation of my Love, who saved me and destroyed me," his eyes flashed dangerously, "in my mortality, she destroyed herself, destroying me. As an immortal, she saved me. Both being destroyed in Life, only one saying could describe my thoughts at the time: Filia Eterna. I searched for her above, I asked all, I called her name," wolves howled in the distance, "it was only then, when she did not return my call, did not seek me, that I knew she was still below. We were searching in two different worlds. She was left behind. And as her body died," he choked on the word, "her spirit moved on, barred from everlasting peace by her past fate. And now, you have released me on my journey to find her, once more."  
  
A/N: I explain why he tells Pat all of this next chapter, but, enlighten me in why you think he did. Did you like it? Did you hate it? If you didnt like it, then please, no flames, just give me a suggestion. But if you did...hehehe, say whatever you like! I luv ya'll! Great peepe on here are: Draculena, Marpessa (the real one), Klime, A.J.O.B., zoeluver, fly-bird-NOT-THAT-HIGH, Miss Wright, and AMMMMMMMMY. Luv ya'll, please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. The First Wives' Club

Love Goes Beyond Death  
  
Chapter 2: The First Wives Club  
  
A/N: I bet the name got you to read this didn't it? Probably so, well, if not, it's because of my glamorous style acts cool. Not thateither? You sure? Hmmm.....Well, I guess that it's because you were bored then! Really? That's right? Well then why read MY story? I'm no good, am I? Awww, you're so sweet. Thank you, thank you-wakes up wo, that was weird. Oh, hi guys! Um...erm....uh....drool.............  
  
D: tranylvanian accent D does sometimes stand for Dracula, but in this case, it is Disclaimer, correct? Yes, vell (well), vI vo vot vown vacula, vam voker voes, vut vif vou'd vike, vI van vite vabout vit. Vell, vye- vye!!!! (translation: I do not own Dracula, Bram Stoker does, but if you'd like, I can write about it. Well, bye-bye!!!!)  
  
"Uh-right, ok buddy, I think someone forgot to take their medication this morning," said Pat. She began to back away towards the door. Vlad (Vladimir) followed her, slowly gliding as he spoke.  
  
"You do not believe me?" Pat spun around as she bumped into the door. She began to tug on the handle, but it would not move. Suddenly, Vlad gripped her shoulder and spun her around. Face to face, he spoke to her.  
  
"What about now?" he whispered harshly. Long white fangs protruded from his mouth. Pat covered her mouth and screamed loudly. The hideous noise filled the room, echoing. Vlad moved towards her. With one powerful hand he grabbed her throat and moved her chin up.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" shouted Pat.  
  
"Because," stated Vlad, "I need you just as much as you will need me. You have...connections. As I have immortality, to give freely." Head to the side, his entrance was no longer blocked, and his eyes turned red. Within a moment, Vlad attacked her throat, sinking his teeth into Pat's neck and draining her life slowly. Pat screamed even louder. Finally, Vlad pulled away. Pat looked at him in horror.  
  
"What are you?" she asked. Vlad just stared at her deeply and cocked his head. He released his grasp on her throat, and instantly, Pat fell to the ground...dead.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()  
  
The soldiers of the Iraqi war sat, laughing wildly, at different tables in an oldtime bar.  
  
"What's wrong, dude?" asked Guy Parkinson, "you seem kinda....weird."  
  
"Ya, dude! Why don't you join us? This lady here's coming back to my place, aren't you, miss...." said another soldier drunkenly.  
  
"Dolly," said the woman, in a bubbly voice. "Dolly Mark. And yes, I am." Jake sighed. The woman only reminded him of his friends back home. And Moira.  
  
"Ah come on guys, leave him alone. He's sad because he didn't get nothing from that Mina girl," laughed out another drunken soldier, as he made rude gestures.  
  
"Her name is Moira, hear me? MOIRA! You sick son of a-" Jake was so angry by now that he need not finish his statement. He stood up from the table angrily, jumped on the man, and shook him by the collar vigorously. Three other soldiers pried him off of the rude man, but Jake fought free of them.  
  
"You think this is funny!" he shouted at them, backing towards the door. "But this isn't a game. In three days we're goin' to war! You hear me? WAR! And all you low-down dirty scum-bags can think about is how horny you are!" With that, he pushed his way past a man in the doorway, and left. The man looked around the room. Everyone was silent, pondering what to do next. A voice rang out, striking up all previous conversations again.  
  
A woman walked up to the man whom had just entered the room. "Hey stud," she cat-called. The man looked at her, then tipped his hat off to her. "Well, ain't that sweet. So, what d'ya want? A beer? A dance? A woman?" she moved up closer to him.  
  
"That last one is closest to correct," he stated in a heavy accent.  
  
"Wo, I can tell you're not from around here. So where ya from?" asked the lady, leading the man over to an empty table.  
  
"Transylvania is my home," he responded. The woman's jaw dropped open.  
  
"You mean you came all of this way?" the woman-Kira-was shocked, "what in the world for?"  
  
"I told you." The woman giggled.  
  
"You mean to tell me you came all the way out here just for little old me?" she didn't let him respond, she simply kissed him on the lips. "How about we get outta here?" The man stood up and extended his arm. The woman giggled again and took it.  
  
Later on, once the two were outside, the strange man pulled Kira into a dark alley.  
  
"Hey, now. Isn't it a little dark out here?"  
  
"Exactly," said the man. He moved towards her neck. The woman's giggles filled the dark alley. In the darkness, two red eyes glowered above the woman's neck. Suddenly, the man sunk two sharp fangs into her throat. The woman yelped. Her breathing increased. Her skin slowly turned death pale. The man pulled away and watched as the woman cried out, then fell to the ground. He watched her for a moment, then bent down and picked her up. He hissed loudly as he transformed into a large bat. He lept into the air and was off.  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()  
  
"They're just jerks, they don't know anything about Love." Jake stomped furiously against the cold wet ground. Hands in his pockets, he was the perfect form of anger and frustration.  
  
"And what of Love do you know?" Jake jumped in surprise. Turning, he saw a tall man in a suit standing in place a few feet away.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"What of Love do you know?" he repeated.  
  
"Listen, buddy. I don't wanna talk right now, ok? I've had a tough day, and I don't need to talk to some dude I don't even know about Moira."  
  
"Moira?"  
  
"Damnit." Jake slapped his head, mentally criticizing himself for being so stupid as to involve Moira in this.  
  
"Tell me of this Moira," said the strange man.  
  
"Listen buddy, I told you, I-"  
  
"Tell me." For some reason, Jake had a sudden urge to spill his heart out and tell the man everything, so he did.  
  
"Moira is my girlfriend-well, my fiance. She lives in England.Her parents-the wealthiest family in London- don't aprove of me though, so I went to war to prove that their ideas about me were wrong, but now they think I'm addicted to violence, and it's getting harder and harder for me to get to Moira. I want to just leave here and go to her, but then they'd think I was a coward. It's all fucked up, and-" Jake suddenly realized his place and shut up. GOD! I am SO stupid!!! That's the last time I go out with the guys.  
  
"Interesting," said the man.  
  
"Ya? Well it's none of your business, get outta here!"  
  
"Do you have a remembrance of her?"  
  
"What?" asked Jake in confusion.  
  
"A photograph," corrected the man.  
  
"Ya, but you have no right to-"  
  
"Let me see it."  
  
"What? No!" The man stared at Jake. Jake's hand automatically snapped to his pocket, where something jtted out. The man's eyes followed Jake's hand. Jake turned pale as he realized that the man was not exactly petite. In fact, he was muscular. Jake turned and ran. The man flicked his wrist, and something fell out of Jake's pocket.  
  
The man stared after Jake. Once he was out of sight, the man walked over and picked the item up. It was a photograph- the one of Moira.  
  
"My God!" said the man. The woman had dark, curly long hair (A/N:I'm not going by the movie, I told you already), that was the color of night. Her hair was down, and she was in the middle of a laugh. "It cannot be," said the man. "Mina? Elizabetta? No, Moira...This cannot be. Or can it? Yes, I suppose it can. After all, it did happen once before." The man clenched the picture and turned. As he did so, he disappeared from sight. A single black bat flew across the sky, and into a chimney stack.  
  
A woman's scream filled the night air.  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()(  
  
"What-what am I doing here?" asked a young girl. She looked to be 16, dressed in blue jeans and a pink shirt.  
  
"You didn't do it yet? Oh, dear husband, why in the world not?" spoke no other than Patricia. She was dressed differently than before. She was dressed in a long black dress, the sleeves had fashionable patterned holes in them.  
  
"Because, I could not risk the time. She was not alone where I found her. In fact-" Vladimir Dracula spoke as he stood in his home. He turned and left the room for a moment. When he returned, his arms were filled with the cold, dead body of Kira Kirstenough. "I had no time to spare, carrying two limp bodies across ocean and land alike was a difficult task. Kira began to stir. "Ah! She wakes."  
  
Kira opened her eyes. She yawned. "Here already?" Pat scoffed. She's going to be competition. A loud BAM! filled the room. All eyes turned to rest on the young girl. Her face was pale and her eyes were wide with fright. She stood on top of a box, holding a rifle. Where it came from was obvious. The box to her left was open, and filled with all types of weaponry. Vlad looked down to see a hole in his chest. Pat hissed at the girl, and was about to attack when Vlad spoke.  
  
"Come now, Patricia. It is not even a scratch."  
  
"Not even a scratch!?! You're going about to die from that-whatever you want to call it!" shouted the young girl.  
  
"What is your name, girl?" asked Pat.  
  
"Like I'm gonna tell you."  
  
"If she does not tell us her name, then we shall give her one," Vlad spoke. He let Dolly slide out of his grasp. "Now, you two need feeding. Do you know what to do?"  
  
"Yes," said Pat and Kira in unison. They turned towards the young girl. She looked terrified, and who could blame her? She shot three bullets out. Each went through the two brides, but stopped neither of them. Vlad laughed and clapped his hands together. Turning, he left the room. Just as he did so, his two brides closed in on the young girl. She emitted her one last scream.  
  
Vlad returned to the room, as his two wives turned away from the girl, blood dripping from their mouths.  
  
"I believe we shall call her Natum," said Vlad. "For she shall be this for an eternity."  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? I hope you enjoyed it. I bet you all wonder what Natum means, right? Well, my Mom studied Latin for College, so I use that. If you have a language you'd like me to use, suggest it IN A REVIEW! hint, hint. I could use Elvish, you know, like from The Lord Of The RINGS, A.K.A. the language of "the babe", my all-time favorite, BOB HOPE!!! cricket Erm...right. Sorry, wrong notecard. cough, cough as I was saying, my all-time favorite GEORGE CLOONEY! $%% WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE NOTECARDS!?!?! JERRY? YOU'RE FIRED! MY ALL-TIME FAVORITE ORLANDO BLOOM!!!!!!!!! Well, thanks for reading my story, there'll be more soon, I promise. I'm rooting for at LEAST 3 reviews a chapter, which would be lovely. mumbles: Especially if they gave 10, each, my dream. Well, if you wanna know what that word means, write a review! And write a review anyways!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks, Mina 


	3. Meet The Parents

Chapter 3: Meet The Parents

D: I don't own Bram Stoker's Dracula. (I only own the sequel, hehehe).

A/N: You all are such party poopers. Youre supposed to write a review explaining how dearly you love my story so far, and what you think Natum means! Oh well. I'll tell you anyways. Natum is Latin for: young/being once again. So, basically, she shall forever be sweet sixteen. Get the picture? Okee-Dokie! Well, here's chapter #3!

Chapter 3: Meet The Parents

Moira strode down the street in her gray hoodie and navy blue jeans. She sighed to herself as she walked down Anshunt Road. Hands in her pocket, Moira tried to keep out of site. Her surroundings weren't safe, and it was wise to keep a low profile. How could they do this to me? Thought Moira. They know that I love him, but they won't let me marry him! Sometimes I wish I was never even born.

Moira was a tall girl. She had pale skin, and dark, black hair. It was always somewhat curly, no matter how hard she tried to straighten it. Her eyes were forest green. Her best friend, Dawn, was much prettier than Moira, in her opinion. Dawn's parents let her do what she wants! They're letting her marry Josh. Why can't my parents be like that? Thought Mina. She rounded the corner, where a group of teens in hoodies stood clambered together at the end of the street.

Moira paused. It was getting late. The sun hung low in the sky. This isn't good, thought Moira. The group turned their heads towards her, and began whispering. Suddenly, they starting walking towards her. Most people would have run in the opposite direction, but Moira just stood there. She wasn't going to let them scare her.

"How's it chillin'?" She asked them, as they encircled her. None answered.

"Hey, are you picking up what I'm puttin' down?" She asked. All of a sudden, one of the teens lowered their hoodies.

"How's it goin' Moira?" asked the African American. Moira smiled.

"Hey Nikki, how's it going?" asked Moira in her usual sweet voice.

"You're gonna get yoself in trouble one o' 'dese days," said Nikki in an alto voice.

"Ah, don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"I'll see you 'round Moira." The two clapped their hands together, and then Nikki and his gang left. Moira continued walking down the street. Suddenly, it began to thunder.

"Ah, that's real nice!" she said, looking up at the sky. She picked up her pace, as it began to rain. She turned the corner onto Souuvim road. Across the street was a small grocery center. Moira ran across the street, and entered the post office.

Moira walked over to one of the boxes, and pulled out a key from her pocket. She then opened the box, and reached her hand inside. She retrieved three letters.

First letter:

Dear Ms. Langchester,

On behalf of the Free Public Library, we are revoking your library card. Seven books have been turned in late, with no fees paid. Also, the following books are still in use (and still late):

The world of Darkness

In the light

Ode to our brave men over-seas

Chicken Soup for the soldier's wife's soul

Wedding Gowns: How low-cut, is too short?

Straightening your hair

Phantom of the Opera

Bram Stoker's: Dracula

The last of these nine hardbacks has been checked out by you for the last six years. Please return these books immediately, or else a bill will be sent forth immediately.

Sincerely,

Amanda Hitchings

Amanda Hitchings

Head Librarian

Second Letter:

Dear Ms. Langchester,

We regret to inform you that Mr. Jake Intel is missing in action. W were unable to contact his relatives/legal guardians. Our deepest sympathies,

Sincerely,

John A. Wilks

John A. Wilks

General

1 l

1 l

I U.S. Army I

l l

l l

Moira dropped the letter on the ground, as she covered her mouth in shock. She stood there for a moment, silently crying. She then fell to her knees, hands in her lap, and began to weep freely.

The third letter went unnoticed.

A/N: OOOOOHHHH, what could be in store next? What was in that third letter? Where's Jake? How long before I get another review? Got to go! Please PLEASE Please PLEASE Please PLEASE Please PLEASE Please PLEASE Please PLEASE Please PLEASE Please PLEASE Please PLEASE Please PLEASE Please PLEASE Please PLEASE Please PLEASEv Please PLEASE Please PLEASE Please PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! Please?


	4. The Anrial

A/N: Hey! SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO sorry that I haven't updated in a long time! I haven't really had all that much time to do anything. You see, I've had tons of work to do, but today I found some extra time to do this! I think that I've really improved my writing skills since the last time I wrote a chapter, so this ought to be good! Well, enjoy the flashback!

D: I don't own Dracula. Really, I don't. I own nothing even remotely close to Dracula. I SWEAR that I don't have any spare fangs hanging under the bed in my room that is NOT entirely black and that does NOT have any wanted posters of any certain blood-sucking-'picture not available'-criminals hanging from my room. Seriously!

Chapter 4: The Anrial

FLASHBACK

They were there. They were _all_ there. All of the victims. All the innocent young blood. They had arrived after his defeat. They had been freed from their hellish imprisonment the moment that _he_ had died. And so had he.

There amongst the warm and kind faces, he searched.

"Elizabetta! Elizabetta!" cries of joy unfurled from his mouth. She _must _be here. There was no reason that she wouldn't be here. "Elizabetta! Elizabetta!" All fell silent. As Vlad looked around, he saw the morose faces of the angels around him. A bright light poured from behind the angels. A heavenly creature began to come forth through the crowd, a brilliant white light encircling it.

"Elizabetta?" asked Vlad, straining to see through the white haze. The creature arrived in front of him, and all fell silent. The light slowly began to dim. As Vlad's vision came back into focus, he saw before him…..

He stumbled back, unable to believe it.

"No!" he said in a hushed voice, "no! Oh!" Vlad began to cry. He put his face in his hands and cried. All the angels looked on in pity, for what he had done to them was nothing compared to _this_. The creature before him was an anrial. A creature that was never allowed in heaven, unless….

Vlad's red face slowly lifted from his hands, quivering with rage.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" he roared, SHE-WAS-INNOCEEEEEEEEEEENT!"

"She killed herself," said the creature. Its voice seemed like sap. Each word oozing out in long and slow syllables. "She committed an offense against _God_!" Vlad stared on in unspeakable outrage.

"I owe Elizabetta my deepest thanks. In dying, I was given entry into Heaven!" All the angels around smirked at the ugly creature in repulsion. "Perhaps, she was never meant to enter Heaven! She is a bitch in the eyes of-"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" roared Vlad in outrage. Never before had there been as angry a creature as he. The anrial took a step back in shock. "I WILL _FIND_ HER! AND SAVE HER FROM THIS FATE! AND WHEN I DO, _YOU_-" he pointed at the anrial, "-WILL **_DIE_**!"

"You cannot kill me…if you cannot leave!" cackled the anrial. Vlad immediately roared and ran for the Pearl Gates. They would not open. "You will remember," continued the anrial, "the stake that lies in your dead body's heart." Vlad turned stiff. Slowly, he turned to see the scornful anrial. "As long as it stays there, you cannot leave!" Vlad roared with rage.

The angels watched sullenly as Vlad fell from the skies. They had traded in pity for guilt. What they had done was unforgivable, but they knew the stakes. In guiding Pamela to the mansion, they had condemned her and many, many others. All for the sake of love.

The anrial roared in the distance. The angels readied themselves for the punishment and torture that lie ahead.

END FLASHBACK

A/N: So, what do you think? I've got an idea for the next chapter, but could I pretty please get three more reviews? I wanna have ten reviews before I go on to what happens to Mina...


End file.
